


If There's Anything Better In This World (Who Cares)

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has this problem where she keeps leaving her underwear at Bellamy's place. It doesn't mean they're dating; it just means Clarke is kind of weird. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There's Anything Better In This World (Who Cares)

i.

In retrospect, yes, it was a terrible idea for Bellamy to barge into Clarke's apartment with the greeting, "Really dig the polka-dot underwear, Clarke, a lot more whimsical than I expected." Clarke is in the hallway, apparently en route to the living room, but she freezes and stares at him in horror at the sight of the underwear he's holding up. He grins. "What? I'm pretty sure they're yours. You're the last girl who slept over." He pauses. "Which is really sad, come to think of it." She's still staring, and that's when he realizes something is actually _wrong_. "What?" he asks. "Did something happen? Is everything--"

"Lexa is here," she hisses, dragging him into the kitchen with a tight smile. "And Raven and Wells. And you're yelling about my underwear. That I left at _your place_."

Bellamy opens and closes his mouth. "You had a double date tonight."

"I had a double date tonight."

"I can totally explain to her."

"Yeah, that's going to go over really well. She already thinks--"

"Sorry," he says. "They are really cute, if it helps."

Clarke rubs her face, but a smile is tugging at her mouth. "Yeah, that was my main concern."

She and Lexa break up a week later, and Bellamy can't bring himself to feel too bad about it. It was an honest mistake. If Lexa doesn't understand that Clarke passes out at his place enough that she sometimes forgets clothing there, well, they weren't a great match in the first place.

He was looking out for her, really. From a certain perspective.

 

ii.

"What are these?" Octavia asks.

"You're going to have to be more specific," says Bellamy. He and Miller are playing Mario Kart and he doesn't want to look away from the screen just to answer his sister's question. This is serious fucking business.

"Is this Clarke's underwear?"

"How would I know?"

"How do you not know whose underwear is in your apartment, Bell? That's just skeevy. How many possibilities are there?"

"No comment," says Bellamy, mostly because if they're not Octavia's, they're definitely Clarke's. It's been a while since he got laid. It's upsetting.

"They were Clarke's last time," Miller points out, because Bellamy is totally winning this race and Miller is a fucking sore loser.

"So they're probably Clarke's this time. What's the big deal?"

He hears O huff. "How does she keep leaving her underwear here?"

"She'd rather go commando than wear the same pair for two days in a row," he says, absent.

Miller crashes off the race course, and even though Lakitu rescues him, it's too late to recover, and Bellamy glides easily into past the finish line.

"Suck it!" he cheers, and discovers both Octavia and Miller are staring at him. "What? I won. That means Miller has to suck it. I don't make the rules."

"How often does Clarke not wear underwear?" Octavia asks, slow.

"I don't know, she doesn't keep me updated or anything."

Miller rolls his eyes. "Apparently she does."

"That's a normal conversation normal friends have," he grumbles, and glances at Octavia. "Which underwear?"

Octavia holds up the offending clothing, and Bellamy wishes he _didn't_ know it was Clarke's. "Yeah, that's hers," he says. "Can you drop it off on your way home?"

"Nope," she says, unapologetic. "You have to drop off your girlfriend's panties off yourself."

"Thanks," he says. "I really appreciate your support, as always."

"I really appreciate finding my friend's underwear on my brother's floor," she shoots back, pointed, and Bellamy winces.

"Yeah, okay, fine. I'll take them back."

 

iii.

"I have company, so if you're coming to return my underwear, maybe don't announce it this time," Clarke calls.

"I think you fucked that one up yourself," he calls back. He checks the living room and spots Wells, Raven, Monty, and Miller listening with interest, and he waves at them. "Where is she?"

"Kitchen." Raven pauses. "Do you have her underwear?"

"Do you guys think I keep a pair of Clarke's underwear on me at all times?" he grumbles.

"Kind of," says Miller, at the same time Monty says, "That's not a no."

"Nice to see you guys too," he says, and ducks into the kitchen. 

"You totally have underwear," she remarks.

"I was going to give it to you later," he says, low, leaning in next to her to smell the chili she's making. "Did you notice you were missing a pair or did you just want to get our friends gossiping about us more? Because I'm pretty sure they don't need the encouragement."

"That's my favorite pair," Clarke says. "I was looking for it."

He considers this, and then fishes around his bag, looking for the underwear. They're--cute, he guesses. Pretty simple, black-and-white stripped boy shorts. She probably looks really cute in them. Maybe just those and one of his button-downs, leaning over his stove instead, working on breakfast, hair curling over her shoulders--

"Huh," he says, half a cough, as he pulls himself away from the image.

"What?"

"I don't have favorite underwear."

"That's because you own nine pairs of identical black boxer briefs," she says, patting him on the arm. "How would you ever pick a favorite?"

It's not inaccurate, but it's a little weird that she knows the exact quantity of underwear he owns. He sees her underwear way more than she sees his, and he has no idea how many total pairs she has. "Anyway, here you go," he says. "Hope you didn't miss out on getting laid because you couldn't find them."

"I get by," she says.

"Jesus Christ, just tell us you're sleeping together already," says Raven, who's apparently come in for more beer and caught at least some part of the underwear exchange. "No one cares, and this is getting sad."

"Do you leave your underwear at Wells' all the time?" Clarke asks. "This is not a sign we're dating."

"No, it's so much weirder," she says, and Bellamy has to admit she's probably right about that.

 

iv.

"Is anyone here?" Bellamy asks, sticking his head into Clarke's living room with some trepidation.

"Nope," she says, glancing up from her papers with a bright smile. "Hey, Bell. Did I know you were coming over?"

"No," he says, sitting down on the floor next to her. "It's an awkward surprise."

"My favorite kind."

He roots around in his bag until he finds a lacy black thong. "Is this yours? Please say yes, because if it's not yours, it's Octavia's, and I don't want to know that about my sister's underwear preferences, honestly."

"Holy shit," says Clarke, accepting the tiny scrap of fabric and stretching it experimentally. "I lost this like two years ago. Where the fuck did you find it?"

He clears his throat. "Uh, honestly? My vacuum was clogged and I cleaned it out and I found, uh--a lot of weird shit. Including that."

"You found my underwear in your _vacuum cleaner_?" she asks.

"Yeah. This might be a sign that our friendship has--reached the next level? Reached a bad level? I don't even know how to interpret finding someone's underwear in your vacuum. That's not a step in any relationship I have ever heard of." He glances at her; she's pinker than she usually is when he's returning her undergarments. "Did you really lose this two years ago?"

"Yeah."

"We only started hanging out, like--"

"It was the first time I crashed at your place," she says, looking down at her lap. "I was, um--I was all dressed up and I was gonna try to, you know. Make a move. But we started watching Netflix and arguing about which Friday Night Lights character was the best instead and I kind of--I I didn't want to screw that up."

He remembers that night too; he definitely _wanted_ to sleep with her. He basically always wants to sleep with her. "I think we could argue about Friday Night Lights and sleep together."

"Yeah, well, the next morning I told you I wasn't wearing underwear and you asked me if I wanted bacon," she says, but she sounds amused. "So it's not _my_ fault we didn't fuck."

"I didn't want to be inappropriate."

"I told you I wasn't wearing underwear! I was already being inappropriate!"

He grins. "So, uh, at what point did you stop wearing special underwear because you were hoping to sleep with me?"

"The point when I realized that if we hooked up, you wouldn't care what underwear I was wearing at all."

He presses his mouth to hers, soft until her hand tangles in his hair, anchoring him against her, like she's afraid there's a universe in which he wants to move away, and then he pushes in, presses her back against the couch and licks into her, entire body lighting up when she responds just as eagerly.

"I don't care, but I am kind of curious," he murmurs against her mouth. "Pair I've seen? Pair I haven't seen?"

He can feel her smirk against his skin. "Only one way to find out."

 

v.

"I win!" Clarke declares. Octavia raises her eyebrows at him; Bellamy shrugs.

"Congratulations," he says. "What did you win? Powerball?"

"If I did, I'd already be gone. Sorry. I would totally leave you behind if I ever made it big."

"That makes sense. You'll be too good for us."

She must have finished taking off her various layers, because she shows up in the living room door with a pair of his boxer briefs in her hands, all lined up like she's going to try to slingshot them at him until she spots Octavia. "Oh. Hi. I didn't know you were here."

"Are those Bell's underwear?" Octavia asks, gleeful.

"I'm just saying, you finally left yours at my place," Clarke huffs, flopping down next to him on the couch and putting the boxers on his lap. "So I win."

"You get _one point_ ," he says. "You've left yours at my place like fifty times, so I'm still winning."

"Jesus, seriously," Octavia says. "How is it even possible to lose your underwear at someone's apartment this much and _not_ be dating?"

It's only been a week, so they haven't told their friends yet. But it's going really well, if Bellamy does say so himself. They're going to have to find out sooner or later, and he'd be fine with sooner. 

He raises his eyebrows at Clarke, and she sighs dramatically and snuggles against him. He puts his arm around her. "You're right," he tells Octavia, grinning at her look of slack-jawed horror. "There's no way that could happen if we weren't dating. It's totally impossible."

**Author's Note:**

> You might think that no one is incompetent to lose a pair of underwear in a vacuum cleaner, but these things can happen. To a friend of mine. Definitely not me. That is certainly not something I ever did.


End file.
